whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Anarch Revolt
Editing User:Moogle001: I appreciate your eagerness, but I have some concerns. Due to the way Wikis work, every single version of a page is stored in the database. So every time you make a minor change, another copy of the whole thing is stored. I would like to recommend you go over the whole article, note any changes you'd like to make, and then make as many changes as possible all at once, just to cut down on database usage. Adding/subtracting the occasional punctuation, capitilization or wikilinks should not be an edit by itself. If you've got several to do, then go for it. IanWatson 19:53, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) Dating Dark Ages: Vampire is indeed set in 1230. See the DA website (the first line there is "It is the Year of our Lord 1230"). IanWatson 19:53, 31 Aug 2005 (UTC) General writing, Moogle001 and SosaFett SosaFett, thank you for removing the copyrighted material. That aside, I do not agree with removal of changes I have made. :Mine: An Anarch Revolt refers to an instance where large numbers of younger vampires rebel against their elders, either because they no longer wish to be manipulated by the older Cainites or they wish to take the elders' power for themselves. There are two notable Anarch Revolts that have shaped the history of vampires: The Anarch Revolt of the 15th century and The Second Anarch Revolt of the 20th century. :Yours: An Anarch Revolt occurs when Neonate Cainite's either feel threatend by their elders who have been known to see their young as food, or anarchs who just want to consume their elder's powers. Revolts have also occured as a result of the witch-hunts of the Inquisition. :There are two notable Anarch Revolts that have shaped the world of vampires. The Anarch Revolt of 1400 and The Second Anarch Revolt. These sentences are similar, but I do not believe yours is accurate. For starters, most elders do not see their childer as food. The most commonly cited reason for younger vampires to rebel is to escape the control of their sires. Secondly, your sentence makes it seem that there have been multiple revolts, particularly because of the Inquisition, but the material speaks of the Revolt as a singular movement. I also do not know why the Anarch Revolt is being put in italics. :Mine: The first Anarch Revolt is generally assumed to be an indirect consequence of the witch-hunts of the Inquisition and the attempts by elder vampires to use the younger Cainites as cannon fodder. The Brujah Tyler is credited for sparking... :Yours: The Brujah, Tyler is credited for sparking... I assume you removed the first sentence because of your previous mention of the Inquisition. I believe this sentence is important to put the act in context; otherwise all we know is Tyler began the Revolt, but we do not know why. :Mine: The movement moved to Italy, when Gratiano de Veronese joined with the Anarchs in a plot to kill his sire, the Lasombra Antediluvian. He led a group of Assamite allies to the Lasombra Court at the Castle of Shadows, in Sicily, where Lasombra remained in torpor. With the Assamites help, Gratiano tried to make it appear that his brother Montano had turned against their sire. This created a chaotic event that served as a distraction for a full-fledged Anarch attack that the house of Lasombra was unprepared for. With the Assamites assisting in the fight, Clan Lasombra fell apart.VTM: Who's Who Among Vampires: Children of the Inquisition Pg. 41, 49 Of the remaining Lasombra, almost all joined the Anarchs following the deaths of many of their elders and their Antediluvian. :Yours: The movement moved to Italy, when Gratiano de Veronese joined with The Anarchs in a plot to kill his sire, Lasombra the Antediluvian. He led a group of Assamite allies to the Lasombra Court at the Castle of Shadows, in Sicily, where Lasombra remained in torpor. With the Assamites help, he tried to make it appear that Montano had turned against Lasombra. This created a chaotic event that served as a distraction for a full fledged Anarch attack that the house of Lasombra was unprepared for. With the Assamites assisting in the fight, Clan Lasombra fell apart.VTM: CotI, p. 41 Why is the "The" before Anarchs capitalized? One does not write "he joined The Sabbat", one writes "he joined the Sabbat". Likewise, "the Anarchs" is proper. Again, why is The Anarchs, Lasombra Court, and Lasombra italicized? My modifications to the third sentence help to make clear the relationship between Montana, Gratiano, and Lasombra. Finally, I moved the sentence about the fate of the Lasombra to this paragraph because it directly follows discussion of the assault, and has nothing to do with the following paragraph about the diablerie of Lasombra. Also, Lasombra is not the Antediluvian's actual name, hence why I refer to it as the Lasombra Antediluvian. Moogle001 23:09, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Topics of Concern Related to this Article Moogle001, COPYWRITE I thought that as long as passages are referenced, they could be added to the body of the article. In comparing copywrited illustrations, the image is likened to a "body" that can be submitted so long as proper referencing is attributed. I can't see why the same can't be true for the body of a passage. To my knowledge, not every passage has to be reworded. Copywrites don't just include word for word, but also paraphrasing and even some restructuring of passages. As long as the work is referenced it should be fine. I would like a moderator's input on this topic. INTRODUCTION The original introduction of this article needed help. I made the first attempt. Your revision is fair enough. FIRST ANARCH REVOLT The introduction of Tyler also needs to be revised. Currently doing research to explain motive. I felt the original intro was not sufficient. The title of this section is fair, even though there are many revolts throughout VTM history, but it is the most recognized. Technically, its not the First Anarch War, however for research sake I guess it will due. ITALIAN FRONT "Of the remaining Lasombra, almost all joined the Anarchs following the deaths of many of their elders and their Antediluvian. " - Though this is pretty much the exact wording from the text... it was properly referenced with page notation. Again, I'd like a moderator's input, because rephrasing key thoughts or important points is just as copywrited as word for word and how would we explain anything? Thus... proper referencing, which it was. FRENCH REVOLUTION AND SECOND ANARCH WAR uhm, I'm removing "French Revolution", as VTM is not about the French Revolution for it to constitute as a title. Other Notes Italicizing: Is just a matter of preference to show distinction and clarity of warring parties or distinct characters from disambiguis termonolgy. Your revisions are fine and there is no need for me to undo. SosaFett 23:57, February 11, 2010 (UTC)